1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved load measuring apparatus for an elevator car of an elevator structure.
Generally speaking, the load measuring apparatus for an elevator car of the present development is of the type which is supported by a support frame suspended at hoist or traction cables or ropes. The support frame or frame member comprises a lower crossbeam or yoke carrying a floor frame, substantially vertically extending supports or carrier members and an upper crossbeam or yoke operatively connected with the hoist or traction cables or ropes.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
European Published Patent Application No. 0,151,949, published Sept. 9, 1987, and cognate U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,542 issued Mar. 4, 1986, disclose an elevator car containing a car floor or base supported at each corner by a horizontally extending leg of an angle member. The vertically extending legs of the angle member are bolted to a floor frame. The forces acting upon each of the horizontally extending legs are transduced into electrical signals by strain gauges arranged at the associated horizontally extending leg, and such electrical signals are processed by an amplifier circuit.
A drawback of this prior art apparatus resides in the fact that the load measuring apparatus arranged at the region of the floor of the elevator car requires a relatively complicated mechanical construction of the cabin floor and the floor frame. Additionally, the car floor must be supported upon specially designed insulating elements arranged at the horizontally extending legs.